Death and the Bee
by Lemony Yuri Snicket
Summary: Soifon and Rukia have had painful experiences in the past. Maybe they can finally move forward with each other. Yuri, Soifon x Rukia with mentions of past!Soifon x Yoruichi.


**Pairings: **Soifon x Rukia, side Yoruichi x Urahara mentions of past YoruSoi.

**Warnings: **yuri, lesbian, fingerfucking, tribadism.

**Disclaimer: **A fan requested this personally, and I've always been a pretty big fan of both Rukia and Soifon, so I decided to accept. For those of you who don't know, I'm a fanfic writer who takes requests and turns them into lemons. I only accept yuri or futa x female/futa, although I do include genderbending in yuri. So if any of y'all have other requests, feel free to ask away! As a side note, I don't own Bleach. Unless you count the fact that I bought the first volume of the manga, which I don't think works.

* * *

><p><span>Death and the Bee<span>

The night was tranquil and as serene as a goddess. Most of the Shinigami were already in bed, exhausted after a long day of hunting Hollows and dealing with their fellow death gods' crazy antics. Tonight, the streets of Seireitei were more quiet than they had been for months. Soifon could almost feel like they were finally in a time of peace. Maybe their hearts could finally heal. Maybe they could finally move on, accept what had happened in the past and keep marching forward.

Rukia certainly seemed to think so.

The small girl was spread out beneath Soifon in all of her naked glory, her deep blue eyes full of knowledge. They seemed to stare into Soi's mind, shift through all the pain and unrequited love of the past, and accept it all.

Soifon's heart hadn't always yearned for the cute Shinigami beneath her, after all.

At one time she'd dreamed of dark skin, of large breasts that used to be for her hands alone. But Yoruichi had ran off to the Human World to be with that damned shopkeeper. Rukia had had love troubles of her own, ones she hadn't talked about with Soifon. They were both broken-hearted and still trying to get over their past loves. When they realized how similar their situations were, the two girls saw in each other a kindred spirit.

"Let's move forward together," Rukia had suggested over cups of the best sake in Seireitei.

Soifon, who had never seen a more beautiful drunk girl in her life, had nodded breathlessly.

Now they were lying together under the stars, in one of Soifon's favorite places in all of the twelfth division. Both girls were small in stature, but in the little garden outside the division's quarters, there wasn't anyone who cared. They looked remarkably alike, save for the fact that Soifon was Chinese and her breasts were slightly larger than her new lover's. Both had black hair in boyish cuts, although Soi's was more of a navy. Rukia liked to say that Soifon's gentle brown eyes were as attractive as chocolate, although she wasn't quite sure what Rukia meant by that. How could chocolate be attractive? Perhaps the Kuchiki had been spending too much time with Orihime-san.

As water trickled peacefully in the pond beside them, Rukia's hands traced unplanned lines up Soifon's side. She placed light kisses in a pattern that, although seemingly random, left the Flash Step Master breathing in short gasps. Her small body was shivering despite the warmth shared by the two lovers. Soifon returned the favor, playing with the area of Rukia's most private parts that she knew the girl liked the best.

Rukia simply glowed in the excitement of the moment.

Soifon was just happy to know that it was she herself who was causing the female Kuchiki this much pleasure.

As she continued rubbing her lover off, Soifon noticed that it was becoming easier to slide her fingers in and out of Rukia's womanhood. Natural lubricant was dripping out, making both Soifon's fingers and the walls of Rukia's cute little pussy wet. Sensing that her lover was close to orgasm, and realizing that from her own wetness, she was as well, Soifon looked down at Rukia.

She smiled softly, her lips curling upward in the most tantalizing way. "I love you, Rukia," she breathed against her lover's warm skin. "I know we're both close, and I also know a way to bring us over the top. What do you say?"

Rukia's cheeks were approximately the color of a rose. A playful smile flashed across her face. "Show me," the girl requested.

Soifon positioned them so their legs were locked together, their hips rubbing against each other in a scissor motion. Back when she had been sleeping underneath Yoruichi's bedsheets, this had been their final act for many nights. Now she was going to share it with Rukia. It hurt a little, like an echo of the past, but the little bee figured it was all a part of moving forward.

On Soifon's cue, the two female Shinigami rolled their hips together. Their equally wet cunts brushed against each other in a teasing nature that made them shudder with need. They pressed tighter and struck up a quick, steady rhythm. A symphony of pleasure played in both girls' heads. Soi's small breasts bounced slightly as they moved, and Rukia watched them carefully, tracking the path of each pert nipple. This only made her even more turned on, and she let out a heavy moan that reddened Soi's cheeks.

"I think - -" groaned Rukia after several minutes.

Soi nodded quickly. "So am I. Let's... let's cum together." Then she shouted, "RUKIA!"

"SOIFON! I LOVE YOU!" the adorably flat-chested Kuchiki cried.

Their orgasms washed over them both like a wave of pleasure, and they were left gasping for air. Their sweaty bodies sank softly to the ground, and they lay there as they tried to come down from the incredible high. Then Rukia climbed across the grass and over Soifon, content to stay on top of the girl's body until the morning.

"Soifon," said Rukia as she gave the girl a deep kiss - - the kiss of a lover.

The Flash Step Master panted and glanced up at her. "Yes?"

"I really do love you, you know." Rukia rested her head on Soi's shoulder comfortably. It seemed crafted for her. "And I truly believe we can move on at last."

As sleep finally over took her, Soifon smiled. The pain of the past was finally behind them. Both had found a new way to push forward, a new way to heal.

For in each other they had found in a kindred spirit.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all have enjoyed this one-shot! I pretty much wrote it in a day, but I think it turned out really well! If you liked it, I'd love some favorites or reviews. It makes a dude happy to know other people appreciate his work. Of course, I don't find such actions necessary to continue writing fanfics. I do especially appreciate reviews, though - - tell me how you like it! This style is a bit different from what I'm normally used to writing, so it would be interesting to see what you all think of it.<br>**

**-Lemony Yuri Snicket**


End file.
